Image registration and segmentation is an important subject in the filed of image processing and has a broad application prospect. For instance, the image of an imaged object may be registered with a reference image to obtain the information on the relative deformation between the two images. The deformation information is beneficial for a subsequent recognition (e.g. image segmentation) on the imaged object. A registered image can be obtained by superposing the deformation information on the image of the imaged object. The registered image may also be deemed as an image which is obtained by correcting the image of the imaged object by taking a reference image as the reference. A region of interest in the registered image can be determined by segmenting the registered image using the reference image in which the region of interest is labeled.
Accuracy, rapidity and feasibility are several important factors in image registration.